


Pests and Pets

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin has been stubborn all day.  It’s how they wound up here in the first place, with Hyunjin tensed across Minho’s thighs and Changbin —Minho glances up at him sitting in a perfect seiza, eyes wide and hands curled into fists where they rest just above his knees.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	Pests and Pets

“Twelve.”

Hyunjin’s voice is raw but steady. Minho had hoped he would have broken by now. It’s disappointing, but not surprising. Hyunjin has been stubborn all day. It’s how they wound up here in the first place, with Hyunjin tensed across Minho’s thighs and Changbin —

Minho glances up at him sitting in a perfect seiza, eyes wide and hands curled into fists where they rest just above his knees. He’s gazing at the smattering of pink criss-crosses on Hyunjin’s skin with something that could be horror, reverence, or horniness. Probably all three.

The welts look hot and painful. One of them, low down where his ass meets his thigh, beads with a single tiny drop of blood where Minho hit it hard enough to break skin.

“How many more does he have left, Changbin?” Minho asks, just to see if he has been paying attention.

“Three,” Changbin answers almost before Minho finishes the question. Paying attention indeed.

Once again, he brings the stick down hard enough that they can hear the rush of it cutting through the air. It’s the kind that teachers use to point at the chalkboard in classrooms, wooden and thin enough to sting. Hyunjin jerks with a squeak while Changbin flinches so hard you’d think  _ he  _ was the one getting whipped.

“Thirteen,” Hyunjin breathes, more winded now. It makes heat prick through Minho’s body like a sugar rush, and he brings the stick down harder. He almost feels a twinge of sympathy when Hyunjin jerks so hard in his lap he nearly topples off.

“Fourteen,” he huffs, like he’s biting his tongue against an insult.

Almost done.

“Changbin,” Minho says, making Changbin jump, “Your legs are tired, aren’t they? I’m impressed that you’ve stayed so still. If only  _ someone _ –”

He digs his fingers into the torn up canvas of skin in front of him for emphasis, drinking in the way Hyunjin cries out like he’s been burned,

“– Was as good as you. Now get over here, I want you to do something.”

“But,” Hyunjin babbles as Changbin slowly gets up and walks over to the bed, “We aren’t done yet, I still have one more–”

Minho lands another blow on his ass with his palm, hard enough to make him snap his thighs together and roll his hips down.

“Shut up,” Minho bites out, “I wasn’t talking to you. And that didn’t count as fifteen, so stay put. Now Changbin, give me your hand.”

Obediently, Changbin reaches out with his palm up. Out of the corner of his eye, Minho can see Hyunjin craning his neck around to watch. When Minho puts the stick in Changbin‘s hand, Changbin doesn’t seem to get it at first. His fingers curl around the lightweight wood like he’s afraid it will snap under too much pressure. Minho wraps his hand around Changbin’s on the stick so his grip tightens, and leans in close. 

“Don’t go easy. If you fuck up now then I’ll have to get you acquainted with my old friend, Mr. Cock Ring.”

Changbin breaks for a second, lips pressing tight to fight a laugh. Beneath them, Hyunjin wiggles impatiently and kicks his feet against the bed. Little brat.

“Go ahead,” Minho lets go of Changbin’s hand and gives him a sliver of control over the situation, “Let’s see if you can make this annoying slut cry.”

Below them, Hyunjin holds his breath and waits. There’s a moment of uncertainty where nothing happens, except Changbin moves his free hand to the back of Hyunjin’s head. Pushing it down until his nose touches the comforter. Then, without warning, the stick comes down in a single brutal movement of his arm. It’s so hard that Hyunjin’s pained cry nearly drowns out the sharp smack of the impact. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin gasps. Minho mentally seconds that sentiment. All the while, Changbin awkwardly holds the stick in front of himself and waits for praise or punishment.

“Holy shit,” Minho hisses through his teeth, impressed. That one broke skin, too. Minho runs his fingernails over the welt just for the fun of it.

“Ow!” Hyunjin groans, kicking his feet softly in the air. “Ow, ow,  _ fuck _ , fifteen.”

“Good,” Minho gives Hyunjin a couple of congratulatory butt-pats just to watch him squirm. “Here I thought you were going to keep being a braindead little bitch and forget to count right at the end.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Hyunjin whines, “You’re not as strong as you think you are, asshole.”

“And one to grow on,” Minho grins, slapping Hyunjin’s ass one last time with his open palm. Hyunjin yelps and swings his elbow, jarring Minho’s ribs. It gives Minho the perfect excuse to roughhouse, to shove his head down against the bed with one hand and grab his ass with the other, hard enough to leave crescent imprints from his nails as he pushes his thumb against Hyunjin’s dry hole.

Maybe it’s too far, he thinks, but Hyunjin writhes on his lap and lets out a sudden ringing laugh.

“Don’t you dare,” he warns, voice husked and coarse. But his ass wiggles a little in invitation anyway.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Minho rubs his thumb in circles just to feel Hyunjin’s hole tense. “Do I even need to stretch you out? I know you and Changbin were fucking around last night.”

“I fucked him, actually,” Hyunjin purrs. Minho glances over to where Changbin is sitting in silence, face burning. “He’s been gagging for it lately. You should be calling him the slut.”

“Is that true, Changbin?”

Changbin nods once.

Minho considers that. “Do you want some more? Want me to fuck you while Hyunjin watches?”

A little slower this time, Changbin nods.

“If you’re good,” Minho concedes. He snaps his fingers and tries not to look too smug when Changbin perks up. “Well then, Binnie, grab the lube.”

It’s not for Changbin, though, to his disappointment. Minho focuses on getting Hyunjin nice and loose, using so much lube it’s borderline uncomfortable. Changbin sits on the floor in front of them, seemingly content for the moment just watching Hyunjin squirm. They both know the excess wetness makes Hyunjin burn up with embarrassment.

“You’re so wet you sound like a girl,” Minho teases, sinking his fingers easily into the loose warmth. "And the way your hips are moving, my fingers are getting sucked right in-"

“Do you learn your dirty talk from hentai?” Hyunjin bites back. “I can hear your neckbeard growing from here.”

Minho’s nostril’s flare when Changbin snorts out a laugh. He yanks his fingers out and digs his nails into the welts across Hyunjin’s skin.

“Okay, ow, ow, ow, I’m sorry, please don’t stop fingering me you virile sex god, ow.”

“Call me sexy,” Minho demands.

“You’re  _ so _ sexy,” Hyunjin rambles, “Sex on legs. A stallion. Best stamina in Korea. Isn’t that right, Changbin?”

Poor, neglected, horny Changbin only stammers, “S-sexy.”

Minho smirks. “Call me oppa.”

“I will bite your dick off,” Hyunjin says.

“Ah,” Minho groans, “You’re no fun at all. I’ll get you to crack one day.”

“You’ll have to crack me over the head and give me brain damage before I –  _ ah _ ,” Hyunjin sighs in bliss when Minho sinks a thumb back into his hole. “Please sir, may I have some dick?”

Minho screws his mouth up to keep the incredulous smile at bay. “What are you, a starving street urchin?”

“Starving for dick, mmph–” Hyunjin gags the tiniest bit when Minho shoves two clean fingers in his mouth to shut him up.

“Changbinnie,” Minho cooes, soft and mocking in a way that always makes Changbin squirm, “You’re gonna help me, okay? You’re gonna lay Hyunjin on his back and fuck him.”

Changbin shifts awkwardly. “But you said – you said if I was good, you would fuck me–”

Minho cuts him off with a firm hand on his chin, fingernails biting into the novel softness of Changbin’s cheeks as he leans close enough to breathe the words into Changbin’s mouth. “Do you want to be bad like Hyunjin? Want to be a worthless hole?”

Changbin shakes his head immediately, even as Hyunjin mutters an impish,  _ be bad! _ Minho gives him a solid slap on the ass for that.

“Then,” Minho continues over Hyunjin’s whining, “You’re going to fuck some obedience into Hyunjinnie for me. That’s the only reward you’re going to get, so you can either accept it or you can watch me take my sweet ass time fucking him myself with your hands tied behind your back and a cage on your excuse for a cock.”

It all kind of rolls out of his mouth like a landslide, and Minho  _ really  _ hopes Changbin doesn’t choose the second option, because he doesn’t even own a cock cage, and boy would  _ that  _ be awkward?

But the thing is this – Changbin  _ likes  _ being bossed around. Where Hyunjin thrashes and bites, Changbin sits back and basks in the abuse Minho doles out for him. That’s why Minho likes to do this with both of them the best – with Changbin it’s too boring, with Hyunjin it’s too frustrating. But together, they’re perfect.

“Okay,” Changbin says. “Hyunjinnie, can you get on your back for me?”

Minho narrows his eyes. That won’t do at all. 

“Get up, bitch,” Minho bites, rolling Hyunjin off his lap and then heaving him onto his back on the bed. Hyunjin flails the whole time, but Minho ignores his garbled whining as he drags Changbin to his feet by his hair and gives him a shove hard enough that he topples onto Hyunjin’s body.

“Oof,” Hyunjin huffs, pushing at Changbin’s shoulders. “Watch it, big boy, you’re not a bag of bones anymore.”

“I thought you liked that I put on weight,” Changbin whines, crawling up on his knees to kneel over Hyunjin’s body.

“Oh I like it,” Hyunjin drags his fingernails down one of Changbin’s arms and grins, “I just like it less when you’re crushing me.”

Minho’s lip curls. “Changbin, take your fucking clothes off already.”

“I got you, babe,” Hyunjin mutters, tugging Changbin’s shirt up and over his head. He throws it off to the side, and then pulls Changbin down for a kiss.

A big ol’ wet sloppy kiss.

God, they’re disgusting.

Minho pries Changbin out of Hyunjin’s grip so he’s kneeling upright again. “Pants  _ off _ . Now.”

“Pants off,” Changbin repeats, “On it.”

Hyunjin laughs at him, kicking his feet against Changbin’s chest, which makes him fall back against Minho as he tries to wiggle out of his pants. Minho pinches a nipple just to be mean, but it’s nothing next to Hyunjin moving one foot higher, grinding it into Changbin’s cheek.

Naturally, Changbin kisses the arch like it’s made of gold.

Fucking disgusting.

By the time Changbin has finally wrestled out of his pants, Minho has scratched a lattice of criss-crosses over his chest. They match well with the red welts Minho can see on Hyunjin’s ass when Changbin pushes his legs backwards and settles between them. Hyunjin reaches out for the cock bobbing against his own, but Minho swats him away.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” he scolds. “It’s rude to touch things that don’t belong to you.”

Awkwardly, as if testing the waters, Changbin presses his cock to Hyunjin’s and jerks them off together. Minho has to laugh. He’s so small next to Hyunjin.

“What are you waiting for?” Minho taunts, swatting Changbin’s ass. “I don’t need to show you how to put it in, do I?”

Hyunjin laughs that cruel laugh again, tongue peeking out between his teeth. “You might just have to. He’s been getting his ass rawed every night, I’m not even sure he remembers how to fuck.”

“Is that so?” Minho asks, even as Changbin insists –

“No, I know how to do it…”

Minho grabs Changbin’s cock at the base. “I don’t think you do.”

He presses his hips against Changbin’s ass, grinding the erection he’s been ignoring all night against the naked skin. Hyunjin’s hole tightens when Minho presses the head of Changbin’s cock against it, but he relaxes when Minho starts humping Changbin forward a bit.

It’s kind of amazing how easy Hyunjin always takes it.

“How does it feel, Hyunjin?” Minho asks.

“You want to know the truth?” Hyunjin arches his back, a small, restless,  _ bored _ motion. “It doesn’t feel like much at all.”

Minho digs his blunt fingernails into Changbin’s stomach, and smiles.

“Is he even in?” Hyunjin asks, sitting up on his elbows to get a better look at what’s going on between his legs. Changbin just sits still and whines.

“Are you going to let him talk about you like that?” Minho murmurs against his ear. “You could wreck his ass, but you’re just sitting there.”

Minho pushes his thumb in next to Changbin’s cock, maybe a little too quick judging by how Hyunjin jerks and hisses.

“Minho, get your fucking finger out of my asshole or so help me god.”

The friction of Minho sliding his thumb out must feel good, because it makes Changbin snap his hips forward,  _ hard _ . Hyunjin yelps at that too, and it seems to embolden Changbin. He gets his hands under Hyunjin’s knees and holds his legs open as he picks up a steady back and forth. Hyunjin bites down on a knuckle as he groans; the welts across his ass and thighs must sting.

“There you go,” Minho praises Changbin, “Like riding a bicycle, right? An old, well-used bicycle.”

For someone who wanted to bottom, Changbin gets so pushy when he’s horny that it could almost be mistaken for dominance as he splays a hand across the hollow of Hyunjins throat. It pins him down as Changbin takes his reward with hard, fast thrusts. They push Hyunjin across the loose sheets until his head hang off the edge of the bed a bit, face red and hair bouncing where it’s not plastered to his temples with sweat. Minho traces circles with his fingertips against Changbin’s abdomen and lets himself think about the curve of Hyunjin’s throat.

“Changbin,” Minho snaps. “Get as deep as you can and then stay there. I want to try something.”

Reluctantly, Changbin stills. He takes a breather as he drops his ass flat on the bed and lets Hyunjin’s legs go.

“Still so hard,” Minho notes, running a finger up Hyunjin’s erection as he shuffles around to stand on the other side of the bed. He kneels down and nuzzles Hyunjin’s red face, leaving sloppy kisses across his cheeks because he likes to see the disgusting shine of spit in the low light. “Bet filling your other hole would make you harder. Open up.”

At first Hyunjin shows no reaction, and Minho thinks he wasn’t paying attention. But after a moment, with only a hint of hesitation, he cranes his head back as hard as he can and opens his mouth wide.

Minho has to laugh. “Attaboy,” he mutters, and spits in Hyunjin’s open mouth for good measure. Hyunjin swallows it with his face screwed up in revulsion and finally opens his dark, glass eyes.

“Just hurry up,” he mutters, and it sounds like he finally found the decency to feel some shame. But still, his eyes fall closed and his mouth falls open. Minho wastes no time at all tugging his pants down just low enough and filling Hyunjin’s mouth.

“Ah,” Minho sighs, “Like heaven every time.”

There’s not a lot Hyunjin can do when his head is stuck between the edge of the bed and Minho’s body, but he still works his tongue and sucks as well as he can. This is his secret favorite, Minho thinks. Both of his holes stuffed with cock. Changbin seems to like it, too, judging by the way he leans forward to get a better look. Minho starts fucking Hyunjin’s mouth in a slow, even rhythm. The height and angle of is a little awkward, but Minho manages to make it work.

It feels so good that he doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he feels something against his chin. 

“Changbin,” he sighs, and it feels stupid. It feels like a slip up. Because in an instant, there are lips against his, biting at his mouth. He doesn’t fight it at all as he rocks his hips and lets Changbin finally take something of his own tonight. When he pulls back and looks down at Hyunjin’s neck, he swears he can see the swell of the cock plugging his throat, right under his chin. He grunts wordlessly against Changbin’s probing tongue and traces his thumb along the barely-there bulge and down Hyunjin’s adam’s apple. 

“When did you get so good at this, Hyunjin-ah?”

The reply comes as a groan around Minhos’s dick, something that could mean,  _ you taught it to me, hyung _ , but probably means something more along the lines of,  _ I can’t breathe, you dickhead _ . Minho pulls out the whole way, abrupt enough that he can hear the wet click of saliva in Hyunjin’s throat right before Hyunjin coughs and gasps.

Minho expects a taunt, an insult. What he gets instead is Hyunjin’s voice small and shattered, asking, “Why did you stop? I’m fine, I can take more.”

His blood is split halfway between his still mostly-there erection and the dome of his head from where it’s dangling over the edge of the bed. He’s red all over, burning at the tips of his ears and swollen around the mouth.

“Changbin,” Minho says suddenly, making Changbin jump, “You can move now.”

Changbin nods furiously and snaps his hips once, twice, and then he’s off again, even more desperate than before. Hyunjin whines and grabs at his arms. Fisting his hands in the sheets is never good enough, he needs to touch skin.

“You two really are funny,” Minho mocks. “You act like a couple of virgins getting off for the first time.”

“Rich coming from the guy who got hard watching us snuggle on the couch last weekend,” Hyunjin jeers.

“Okay, dick’s going back in,” is the only warning before Minho pulls Hyunjin’s head down and pushes back into his mouth. Hyunjin chokes on a jarring thrust from Changbin’s end and Minho sighs. “Quit fucking like a sewing machine, Changbin. Gotta get in deep if you want to make him feel good with a cock like yours.”

Taking that advice to heart, Changbin collapses on top of Hyunjin. He does his best to cover the larger body beneath him as he pushes in slow and deep, the way he does when he’s right at the edge and wants to cum inside. It makes Hyunjin groan low in the back of his throat, and Minho’s toes curl. But then Changbin moves his head from where it’s buried in Hyunjin’s chest and starts dragging sloppy kisses across his collar bones, up his neck, over his jaw.

Right to the corner of Hyunij’s mouth, the mouth Minho is using like a fleshlight. It’s a little awkward and crowded. Changbin is brave despite the danger of getting his nose bonked by the relentless push of Minho’s hips while he sucks a sideways kiss into Hyunjin’s lower lip. When Changbin’s thrusts start to speed up into something stupid and mindless, Minho knows he’s  _ right there _ . Hyunjin feels it too, judging by the way he scrapes his nails down Changbin’s back far enough to get a handful of his ass.

“Cum in him,” Minho orders. It makes Changbin whine against Hyunjin’s mouth like the last shred of his dignity just blew away in the wind. 

Minho pulls out just far enough that Hyunjin can keep the tip of his dick nice and warm. He’s about to repeat himself, say something to Changbin about filling Hyunjin up, when Changbin stretches forward just a little bit and starts lapping at where the seam of Hyunjin’s mouth meets Minho’s dick.

“Oh, fuck,” Minho breathes, rooted in place as Changbin ruts into Hyunjin and Hyunjin lies pliant beneath them, swallowing around the drool in his mouth. It almost snaps Minho’s fraying self control, but he wills himself to stay still and not cum while Changbin fucks a few more wet sounds into Hyunjin before shoving his face into Hyunjin’s shoulder and letting out nothing short of a shout.

“Feel that?” Minho sighs, pulling out so he can grind his balls against Hyunjin’s slack mouth. “He’s filling you up, Hyunjinnie.”

He can’t see Hyunjin’s face, but he can see his hands, see the way he digs his fingernails into the muscle of Changbin’s shoulders. Feels the way he trails his other hand up the back of Minho’s clothed thigh, so light it almost tickles.

Minho finally pulls away to settle next to Changbin, giving his hair a rough tug to coax him upright. Changbin takes the hint and leans back to sit on his haunches, chest heaving, to reveal that Hyunjin is still hard and dripping against his own stomach. His face is wet with tear tracks and spit, but he doesn’t move to wipe any of it up. All he does is lie still with his head hanging backwards and his legs wide open.

Finally broken. Minho smiles.

“Both of you kneel on the floor,” Minho orders. He steps off the bed and leaves Changbin to struggle with the glorified paperweight Hyunjin has become. It’s funny, watching Changbin try to maneuver Hyunjin’s body like he’s a giant logic puzzle. Minho doesn’t miss the way Changbin’s hands linger near his ass, rubbing the pink welts even as Hyunjin’s breath hitches. Minho chews at his lip when he notices a tiny streak of blood from where the skin broke. 

When Hyunjin is finally on his feet, there’s a wobble in his knees. Changbin helps him to the floor, right in front of where Minho is listlessly tugging at his cock.

“Changbinnie,” Minho says, “If you get me off, I’ll fuck you next time. Promise.”

It might be a lie. It’s probably a lie. Whatever.

It gets Changbin moving, though. He keeps one steadying arm slung around Hyunjin’s waist as his free hand reaches up and works over Minho’s cock, spreading precum down the shaft since Hyunjin’s saliva has dried. Minho is close already, and he almost feels embarrassed when Changbin pressing his lips to his cock makes him whine. Changbin doesn’t really like giving head, but he licks and kisses at the tip anyway. Sloppy and wet. Minho thinks about Hyunjin’s mouth. He thinks about indirect kisses.

“I’m gonna cum,” he grits out, and Changbin’s hand speeds up. “I want to cum on your face.”

Changbin dutifully pulls back just enough that Minho’s cock is right in front of his nose. He goes a little cross eyed when he looks at it, until Hyunjin pushes him aside a bit so he’s in the line of fire as well.

“Oh no you don’t,” Minho chastises, tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s hair so hard that he expects Hyunjin to grimace. All he does is whine. “You want it that bad, you can lick it off his face when I’m done.”

He comes apart like that, keeping Hyunjin at a distance with a hand buried in his hair while Changbin jacks him off. The first streak of cum lands across Changbin’s nose, forcing his eyes shut. His brows knit in discomfort but he stays still and takes it. A drop lands on his bottom lip, where his mouth is open just enough that he reflexively darts his tongue out to taste it.

Over the rush in his ears, Minho can faintly hear Hyunjin murmur – 

_ Let go of me let me taste you said I could taste. _

The grip on Hyunjin’s hair goes slack at the same time Changbin’s grip falls from Minho’s cock. He and Changbin are both satiated and slow now, but Hyunjin is so keyed up that he grinds against Changbin’s naked thigh like a dog.

“Would someone fucking  _ touch me _ ,” he sounds frustrated. Angry, even, voice cracking a little when he says, “I’m gonna get blue balls and my dick will never work again.”

He’s mouthing his way across the mess on Changbins face, all while Changbin grits his teeth and smooths his palms against his thighs. He’s still in the game, Minho thinks. Still in that obedient mindset. Won’t lift a finger without permission.

“Changbin,” Minho says when he gets his breath back.

Changbin glances up at Minho in a wide-eyed daze while Hyunjin bites and kisses his lower lip.

“Has he learned his lesson?”

“I think so,” Changbin murmurs, after a quiet moment. Minho runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair. It’s not soft anymore, not when the strands are locked with sweat and spit that ran down his face while Minho was fucking it. 

“You can get him off, Changbin,” Minho decides, and sits back to watch.

Changbin gathers Hyunjin up into his arms as best he can. It doesn’t look easy, Hyunjin’s long spidery limbs folding awkwardly atop Changbin’s stocky lap. But they get there. As soon as Changbin wraps his hand around Hyunjin’s cock, Hyunjin jerks into the touch and hides his face in Changbin’s shoulder.

It doesn’t take long for Minho to hear something new over the wet sounds of precum slicking Changbin’s quick movement. A soft hiccuping hitch of breath every once in a while, an occasional sniffle.

“What’s the matter,” Minho tiptoes his fingers up Hyunjin’s spine, “I thought you wanted this?”

Hyunjin’s voice is a quiet croak. “I do.”

“Then,” Minho kisses his shoulder, “Why are you crying?”

“I…” Hyunjin starts, but gets no farther. All he does is tighten his arms around Changbin and roll his hips against the hand around his cock.

Minho pulls Hyunjin's hair again. Fist tight, because he knows the pain gets him off. Hyunjin doesn’t fight it at all, letting his head loll in whatever direction Minho drags it. His face is a mess. Lips covered in spit and tears and snot, all wet and parted softly. Like an overripe peach. Minho wants to bite down until Hyunjin cries harder.

“Answer me,” he prompts.

“I don’t,” Hyunjin stops short, and another fat tear rolls down his cheek. There are tear tracks all the way down his neck. “I don’t want it to end.”

Selfish, greedy, _ insatiable _ brat.

“Well too fucking bad,” Minho says, shoving three fingers into the wet mess of Hyunjin’s mouth while Changbin handles him like he’s made of silk. Hyunjin gags hard, cries a harder, and finally cums. His orgasm hits differently. He doesn’t shout like Changbin or get rough and greedy like Minho. Instead, he only twitches and gasps, every inch of him soft and used.

As soon as Minho pulls his soaked fingers from Hyunjin’s mouth, Chnagbin replaces them with his tongue.

“Gross,” Minho waves his hand in front him like it’ll break up the visual. “You’ve seen where that mouth has been.”

But Changbin would probably sip a glass of piss like it’s a vintage bordeaux if someone told him it was Hyunjin’s, so he just bites at those icky swollen lips and flips Minho the bird. Game’s over, apparently. To Minho’s amusement, Hyunjin exhales a soft laugh at that. Covered in an unprecedented amount of drying body fluids, and he’s still a good sport.

Speaking of, they should probably start cleaning up all the… Everything. They all need a shower, but convincing Hyunjin to get up is going to take some effort. As Hyunjin and Changbin do their pathetic post-coital lovebird routine, Minho spots Hyunjin’s shirt on the floor an arm’s length away. Should be fine. They all need to do their laundry anyway. He pats at the cooling cum on Hyunjin’s stomach and thinks he’s doing a good job.

“You’re…” Hyunjin mutters, turning away from where Changbin is practically cooing in his ear, “You’re using my shirt as a cumrag? You asshole.”

Minho flicks his nose for that.

  
  
  
  



End file.
